Dark Corners
by Pandorica101
Summary: I wish I could tell you that this is a happy story. That it will end with everyone dancing off into the sun set, but this isn't that kind of story. The PowerPuff girls and the RowdyRuff boys are in their most challenging situation yet. Where the monster's in their dreams, become the only things that can save them. **First story yet ;) Hope you like**


**Buttercup's POV**

The pounding on my door had gone on for at least five minutes now and I refused to acknowledge it.

"BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP WAKE UP IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL!" My sister, blossom, yelled out from the other side.

"Buttercup is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep!" I felt myself smirk after my side comment. I heard my older sister huff and then stop off, grumbling to herself about me being lazy or something.

I sighed and then got out of bed. My black hair was a mess, but that never bothered me at all. I grabbed a random pair of jeans on the floor, smelling them first to make sure they were sterile, and then putting them on. I grabbed a green long sleeved shirt that had a silver star plastered on front and put that on as well. A black pair of socks to finish the job and a random pair of sneakers that I didn't even care to name.

I heard my blossom coming back again and before she could start pounding, I opened the door with un-human like speed.

"Blossom! How's it going! If we wait any longer we'll be late for school! Tut tut, let's go!" I shouted, flying down the stairs passed her. I saw her glare at me slightly and then laugh. This is how our mornings always went and I feel as though she had finally gotten used to them.

My younger sister, Bubbles, was outside already. Starting to stretch and yawn at the same time. She had a baby blue dress on that went right up to her knees. Some black flowers were placed on the bottom skirt-like part and she had on knee high blue and black socks to match the dress.

"Let's go Bubbles! Blossom is a slow poke, she'll never be the first one out the door!" I laughed and flew out right past her. I heard Bubbles laugh and start off into the sky as well, only to have Blossom right behind her. I smiled politely when they caught up, blossoms' jeans and ruffle pink with red shirt slightly moving in the wind.

"Well hello sisters, nice of you to join me!"

"You could have waited Buttercup, Blossom and I could barely keep up."

"Buttercup, slow down? Please, that's impossible Bubbles. Even I know that." Blossom said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey Blossom has a point, I am the fastest."

"You want to make a bet?" I heard Blossom say, but before I could retort she was already flying past me, her pink streak disappearing behind her.

"Oh it's on pinky!" I got my own speed up and running, only to hear a hard sigh from Bubbles as she, too joined the race.

**Bubble's POV ** _A Few Hours Later_

It was lunch time and I sat down on the beautiful lawn of my high school to think. I smiled to myself thinking about how we were all half way down with our senior year and this would basically be the last time we would all be in the same school together.

My siblings and I all aspired to be different things in life; I a designer, Blossom a doctor, and Buttercup an engineer. I didn't know the specifics, but the point was we all wanted to be something different and were going to separate for a short period of our lives.

I felt myself frown as I looked up in the sky…what would become of them? When we were younger, saving the town was our thing. We would do it morning, noon and sometimes night, but now our enemies had gone silent. They had either grown old, tired, or just simply stopped caring. Some of them…well one in particular, had actually grown with us instead of against us.

"Hey Bubbles." I looked at where the voice came from and saw Boomer, happy as can be. We were really close now, my siblings and the RowdyRuff boys, mostly because we all sort of grew up.

"Hey Boomer, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just heard you were out here alone and thought I'd join you." He sat beside me and looked towards the sky. "Looking at the clouds?"

"Mostly just thinking about my sisters and what's going to happen…You still having those dreams?"

With that comment he remain silent for a little and I couldn't help but grab his hand and give him a reassuring smile…yeah they're definitely still coming.

"We can talk about it if you want…I'm here for you always."

"I know Bubbles it's just…those dreams seem too real."

"You want to tell me from the top?"

"Yeah…that would help…so it started as…"

_Boomer's Dream_

**Unknown POV**

I allowed myself a small glance at the pot in front of me. It was black, filled with an unruly scent that made me want to draw back with disgust. It bubbled and seemed to make such a racket I almost though the monster that was to be born from it had already established a body and was simply trying to crawl out of its black liquid prison; but I knew better.

I decided to add a little more snips and snails in it, only to have the smell grow thicker and the bubbles increase. I exited the small, dark room containing the experiment and locked the door. I watched it bubble and gurgle through a glass window and pressed a button, allowing the main liquid to quickly slide right into the pot.

By now the pot was shaking, quickly lighting up and then, not even a second later, explode with such a force I grabbed onto the window's side.

I forced myself not to run in and see if the experiment was a success, I learned my lesson a few times with past failures. Instead, I waited until the dark smoke had forced itself to clear up and the small coffined room became clear.

I saw a small boy now present in the room and I watched even more carefully.

Is this the one? Could this finally be my success?

I felt myself inwardly scowl as the boy soon began to scream and thrash around. Slamming himself against the walls and floors. Screaming louder and louder, ripping out his hair as if that would help whatever plagued his insignificant mind.

As I expected, his screaming had stopped and his body lay still. He wasn't moving and I didn't care if he was breathing.

"Another failure..." I felt myself speak for the first time in…months? Possible years…

"Another failure?" A second voice rang and I felt myself look behind me and glare.

A small girl was behind me; bandages wrapped around her scalp, making her bald, and her left eye, making that one blind. Only the right eye was seen and it was a dull mediocre gray color. Her lips were tiny, nothing out of the ordinary and her body shivered not with cold, but with fear.

By now I had walked closer to her, eyeing her up and down. Watching as she shrunk back into a corner, shaking more now. Her hands and arms covered in scars and bruises, her body covered by a dress made by a peculiar white fabric. One would almost say she was human, but he knew better.

Another failure that one was.

"Clean it up." I said and walked past her without another glass. I heard her small, shoeless feet open the door and do whatever she did with the bodies.

If it was alive, she placed it in the asylum where it would be further experimented on.

If it was dead, then she would place it in the furnace, where its body would burn and fuel better creations.

As I walked down the long corridor, I found myself thinking up new equations for the next creation. Would this one be a failure too?

_End_

I felt myself shiver as boomer suddenly held onto my hand tighter…"Is that all?"

He sighed, he looked like he had gotten 100 pound weight off his shoulders. "Yeah…thanks Bubbles. I know my brothers would just call me a pansy and stuff, so you're kind of all I can trust…what do you think is wrong with me?"

"I don't know," I took a deep breath and found myself closer to Boomer, leaning on his shoulder now. "To be honest I can't say… if they keep happening maybe we can go see the professor."

Boomer grimaced at that. The Professor and him were cool and all, but Boomer didn't want to see like a child anymore. After a few minutes though, he sighed.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea…maybe he can stop the nightmares."

With that the bell rang and I couldn't help but frown. I wanted to help Boomer, I really did, but I didn't know what to tell him. I wanted to ask Blossom, but Boomer really didn't want anyone else knowing about his dreams.

"See you tomorrow?" I said while getting up, our hands still clasped together.

"How about I come over later?" he said this with a slight blush to his cheek and a wonderful smile. I felt my heart flutter a little and smiled back.

"Yeah sure…I usually fly home though so"

"Me and my brothers usually take our cars, you want to go with me? You know…only if you want."

"Sure, sounds like a lot of fun."

With that our hands were placed back to their respective sides and we walked backed to class. We were silent the whole time, but it was a comfortable silence. Boomer's dream was quickly forgotten.

**How was that? Good…bad…mediocre? Well hope you stay tuned the crazy stuff hasn't even begun to happen ;) I'm one messed up cookie!**

**Rated M for future horrible accidents :D….and swears xD**


End file.
